New Year's Surprise
by Beckster
Summary: A long overdue vacation finds Cathy in an awkward situation but how will she handle it? A 4xC fic


This is for the Blissful New Year Kiss challenge and also for the snog site. 

I really enjoy writing about this couple so if I do write anymore GW fics, you will most likely see this pairing in my fics. They are just too cute together. 

  
  
Author: Beck   
Word Count: 783   
Pairing: Quatre/Cathy with a side pairing of Trowa/Lady Une  
Warnings: if anything, it has sap   
Title: New Year Surprise   
  
  
Cathy smiled brightly to the stewardess handing out complimentary champagne, and wished that the new vacation hot spot, colony XT5569, didn't take quite so long to reach. She sat back with her drink, pulled the worn letter out from her bag, and read it over again.   
  
"Damn you, Trowa," she said, just as a fellow passenger was nearing her seat.   
  
Just catching the name, the man turned in the direction of the speaker, and caught a glimpse of auburn hair. He didn't know why, but his heart started to beat faster as he approached the empty seat by her.   
  
Cathy began to have a nagging feeling that someone was watching her, and tried to look out of the corner of her eye to find out who it was, but before she could have any success, she heard someone cough to get her attention.   
  
"Pardon me... Catherine Bloom, I presume?"   
  
It took all she had not to spill her drink when she saw the familiar, yet older and more handsome, face of the man before her.   
  
"Why yes, I am..." She paused, and eyed him once again, enjoying her view. "Quatre Winner, correct?"   
  
The warmth of his smile was enough to melt Cathy to the very spot where she sat.   
  
"Is this seat taken?" Quatre enquired.   
  
Cathy shook her head to compose herself. "I'm sorry for being so rude. Please have a seat." She motioned for him to sit as she moved her carry on bag. "I wasn't expecting to see anybody on this flight that I knew. It's a pleasure to see you again... It has been quite a while."   
  
Quatre turned to watch her as she spoke. He had never told anyone, but he was fascinated by her. She was poised, thoughtful, highly skilled, and had a heart of gold when it came to the ones she loved. They had got off on the wrong foot when they first met, but he had never held that against her; he understood why she had lashed out at him.   
  
Cathy felt herself rambling and blushing. She wanted to blame the alcohol, but she hadn't drunk enough for that. Quatre's presence made her feel anxious, she realized, and yet it was in a comfortable way. She picked up her glass to quench her parched throat and shyly raised her eyes to his. "So, uh, what brings you here, uh, on this trip, Quatre? You're the last person I would have ever think of seeing here." Cathy rested her elbow on the armrest, and cupped her chin in her hand, wanting to remain attentive, and keep her light-headedness at bay.   
  
Quatre settled himself back in his seat and folded his hands across his lap. "It's quite silly, really. My employees thought I needed some time off to just rest for a bit, so this is their holiday gift to me.   
  
"They demanded I go -- it was either that or bodily harm, and I certainly didn't want it to be the latter."   
  
She leaned in as he spoke, then giggled, both at his story, and at their sudden closeness, which left Quatre blushing as much as herself.   
  
"So, what's your reason?" he asked.   
  
Cathy scoffed. "This was a gift from Trowa and his new Lady love. They took a week's vacation to this new colony a few months ago and really enjoyed it. They decided I needed time to relax."   
  
Quatre grasped Cathy's hand and patted it lightly. "Well then, I guess we're both stuck with over protective people."   
  
Their laughter was cut short when the stewardess came by with her cart, offering refills and passing out party favors. "We have 5 minutes till midnight and the new year," she told them, before moving on.   
  
Quatre looked after her, then turned back to Cathy. "It's hard to believe that the year is soon ending."   
  
Cathy nodded in agreement, and noticed that Quatre was still holding her hand. The passengers were happily counting down the seconds, and then shouting, "Happy New Year!" She felt a light tug and turned towards Quatre, who was now inching closer and closer.   
  
Light cool lips touched hers briefly, and left before she even knew what was going on.   
  
"I was told it was tradition to kiss someone to bring in the New Year," Quatre explained, his breath tickling Cathy's lips. "Do you have any plans for your vacation?"   
  
Cathy shook her head, a sly grin spreading across her moist lips. "Do you?"   
  
Quatre slipped his hand through her silky hair and pulled her closer. "No, but I do now." He smiled, and proceeded to celebrate the New Year by giving Cathy the most mind-blowing kiss she had ever experienced.  
  



End file.
